supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Crossover Wiki
Welcome to the Super Smash Bros. Crossover Wiki This Wiki is about a fan made crossover between many famous series like Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Bakugan, Super Smash Bros, Sonic, and Mario. Season 1-3/4/6/7/12/13 Plot The Heroes of many franchises have united to fight a war against the villains to prevent an apocalypse from befalling the Earth as the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain and Psycho Kirby predicted. In Season 12, Yami Bakura was revealed to be the mastermind behind the apocalypse. However, Pichu managed to defeat Yami Bakura and end the apocalypse permanently. However, it is revealed that Sasuke was the true mastermind behind all this. Season 4 Plot Almost every hero has been captured. As Psycho Kirby is about to die, he recalls his painful past to a hypnotized Luigi. Luigi soon regains his will after hearing the sad tale and tricks Kirby into using a Beam Sword to free him so Luigi can free the others. Luigi is successful and frees Naruto, Goku, Drago, Sonic, Kirby, and Yoshi. They soon free some of the others. Fabia soon joins them in their struggle. At the end, everyone is freed and the villains are sent to the Doom Dimension. Season 5 Plot Naruto, Sonic, and Drago are now the strongest heroes on the planet, and Master Hand decides to hold a mega tournament to celebrate the end of the war. However, there is a new threat in the form of Darkus Cyborg Helios, the Bakugan who helped the heroes in the final battle, who desires Drago's power. The Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain and Psycho Kirby's powers that have been bestowed upon Naruto, Sonic, and Drago are harder to control than our heroes had thought. To make matters worse, the villains have escaped the Doom Dimension. At the midway point of the season, every hero and villain on Earth are defeated by the Dark Smashers. At the end of Season 5, Dark Marth is finally defeated. Season 6 Plot Drago has been having nightmares about a mysterious Bakugan, telling him strange messages. During a fierce battle with Cyborg Helios and Dharak, Drago shocks everyone when he spawns 4 Chaos Bakugan. After Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, Helios, and Dharak retreat, the heroes learn that Razenoid, the Bakugan haunting Drago's dreams, has been trapped in Drago's body since the end of Season 3. However, the villains are determined to get their hands on the Chaos Bakugan. Even worse is that the events of another tier war in the silly Melee universe has caused the Peach and Zelda of that world to become corrupted and get exiled to Brawl. In the end, however, they are restored and the villains are defeated again. Season 7 Plot (First Arc) Razenoid will be freed from Drago's body soon, meaning the villains are running out of time to get the Chaos Bakugan from the heroes. The heroes aren't in the clear yet though, as their foes are relentless in their plans to get the Chaos Bakugan. However, it is revealed at the end of the first arc that Razenoid was manipulating the heroes. After Fear Ripper is erased from existence, Drago forces Razenoid out of his body and defeats them with Chompixx. However, Razenoid survives and scatters his Chaos Bakugan worldwide and swears vengeance on Drago. Season 7 Plot (Second Arc) The heroes, villains, and the Smasher teams are now tasked with stopping Razenoid and his Chaos Bakugan permanently. However, Razenoid had spawned hundreds of Chaos Bakugan, and whoever picks up the Chaos Bakugan are brainwashed. However, there is a greater evil that is responsible for all this, the true Dark Smashers. Despite their best efforts, the heroes, villains, and Smasher teams are all defeated. Even worse, when the Dark Smashers escaped, the high tiers of the silly Melee universe became corrupted by the negative energy. However, Sasuke managed to avoid capture and freed some of the others with the Beam Sword. At the end of Season 7, Mecha Sonic is revealed to have orchastrated everything along with Zombie Reed. However, they are defeated by Drago. Afterwards, Bowser, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Frieza, and Cell rejoin the villains, Psycho Kirby and the good zombies remain on Earth, and Fabia returns to Neathia. Season 8 Plot At the end of Season 7, Naruto received a mysterious key from Dark Marth. Now Naruto and the others face a new threat in the form of the mysterious Xaos, who is after the keys to Pandemonium so he can be freed. Xaos sends Team Shadow, consisting of Venus (Zero Suit Samus), Shade (Pikachu), Blaze (Lucario), Flare (Bowser), and Leon (Yoshi) to get the keys for him. The stakes were high, but Naruto, Sasuke, Goku, Sonic, Zombie Spider-Man, Fabia, Ren, and Psycho Kirby win after Master Hand and Crazy Hand give them the Smash World Core. After beating Xaos, they are bestowed with the power of the core of Pandemonium. Season 9 Plot The Smash World Grand Prix has gotten out of control ever since Ren decided to make the tournament open source. During battle against Anubias and Sellon, the Heroes of Legend learn that the power of the core of Pandemonium is too unstable for them. Even worse is that Anubias is now the manager of the tournament. While the Heroes of Legend try to control the chaos, an insidious foe is pulling the strings. The fight was tough, but the Heroes of Legend managed to defeat Mag Mel. Season 10 Plot At the end of Season 9, the Heroes of Legend sacrificed themselves to eradicate the Chaos Bakugan by becoming the core of the Smash World. However, when Zombie Reed, Smithy, Xaos and Mag Mel return, the Heroes of Legend are extracted from the core to fight once again. However, if they can't surpass the core's power, they shall become a part of the core once again. Meanwhile, Darkus Dragonoid has gone rogue and usurped leadership of the Bakugan. Can Naruto, Sasuke, Goku, Zombie Spider-Man, Sonic, Psycho Kirby, Fabia, and Ren defeat Zombie Reed and his allies and surpass the core's power before it is too late, and can Drago bring himself to defeat Darkus Dragonoid, Darkus Krakix, and Bronze Cyborg Helios despite their old friendship, or will the Bakugan in the bedroom be forced to suffer for eternity? Season 11 Plot Zombie Reed has been defeated, but a new threat has come in the form of Reiaz, who appeared earlier in Season 10. Reiaz plans to reset the world in his own image and he has brainwashed Ganondorf, Link, and Lucario to do so. Zenet has also revealed that she serves him. While the Heroes of Legend attempt to stop Reiaz, Pikachu, who was captured by Meta Knight in the previous season, faces inner turmoil after Pichu, one of Reiaz's victims and Pikachu's best friend, is sent to the Shadow Realm. The battle is rough, but Pichu, who escaped the Shadow Realm, manages to defeat Reiaz. Season 13 Plot (First Arc) After ending the apocalypse, Master Hand combined Brawl with the online world of Smashtasm, allowing more people to compete in the Smash World Grand Prix. However, Crazy Hand forgot to keep Smashtasm's bans on, allowing various hackers who had been banned to return and cause havoc. Can Pichu and the Heroes of Legend keep things under control, or will their world collapse into chaos? Season 13 Plot (Second Arc) Sasuke, Fabia, Zombie Spider-Man, Psycho Kirby, and Pichu have taken a far more brutal approach to battling following their rebirth. With Goku, Sonic, and Ren having had their essence absorbed back into the Smash core, Naruto Uzumaki appears to be the only one left that is capable of stopping them and bringing them back to their senses, but can he bring himself to fight his former allies? Season 14 Plot The battle has escalated, as Naruto and the others must fight a new batch of villains, such as Sephiroth, and at the same time protect the online gamers competing in the tournament. Meanwhile, Sasuke comes to regret his actions, but his essence is returned to Smash core as a result of his acts. Meanwhile, a greater evil is making its move. Can the Heroes of Legend stop this evil before its too late? Season 15 Plot The Smash World Grand Prix is about to come to an end, and Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Mecha Sonic, and Zombie Reed are launching their final assaults. Meanwhile, Marik Ishtar from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged continues making things difficult for the heroes. Can the Heroes of Legend prevail against these powerful foes and save the world once again? Characters Protagonists Naruto Uzumaki Guardian Bakugan: Titanium Dragonoid BakuNano: Sonicanon Sasuke Uchiha (Deceased) Guardian Bakugan: Evo Phantom Dharak/Infinity Helios/Mutant Elfin Goku Gohan Ben Tennyson Guardian Bakugan: Preyas/Akwimos Battle Gear: Gigarth Azula William Dunbar Alice Gehabich/Masquerade Guardian Bakugan: Alpha Hydranoid/Hades/Phantom Dharak BakuNano: Crosstriker Psycho Kirby (Deceased) Zombie Spider-Man (Deceased) Zombie Wolverine Zombie Iron Man Zombie Hulk Zombie Luke Cage Zombie Giant-Man Zombie Wasp Mario Sonic (Deceased) Shadow Vegeta Iron Man Wolverine Fabia Sheen (Deceased) Ren Krawler (Deceased) Guardian Bakugan: Linehalt Battle Gear: Boomix Gill Guardian Bakugan: Krakix Battle Gear: Vicer Airzel Guardian Bakugan: Strikeflier Battle Gear: Battle Turbine Stoica Guardian Bakugan: Lythirius Battle Gear: Razoid Antagonists Pandoria Infinity Mecha Sonic Zombie Reed Link Zelda Ganondorf Sephiroth Bowser Smithy XANA Emperor Barodius R.O.B. Frieza Cell Magneto Aggregor Dark Pichu (Deceased) Vilgax Axem Rangers X Orochimaru Kabuto Yakushi Dr. Eggman Madara Uchiha Pain Konan Itachi Uchiha Kisame Hoshigaki Deidara Sasori Hidan Kakuzu Zetsu Xaos (Deceased) Mag Mel Anubias (Deceased) Sellon (Deceased) Pecking Order Jigglypuff (Not Exactly Royalty) Mr. Popo (DBZ Abridged) Spengbab Zombie Zelda Banana Bomb The Porygon Family Porygon Porygon2 Porygon-Z Other Characters Shun Kazami Guardian Bakugan: Taylean Subterra Razenoid Team Melee Smash Fighters Master Hand Crazy Hand Noah Robin Chris Soon Yugi Muto Jaden Yuki Yusei Fudo Yami Bakura Reiaz Community Messages Silly Melee Fox needs your help For Villanjo and SmashWonders We need a new Link and Zelda Breaking the fourth wall While Super Smash Bros. Crossover is a fighting series, like in some other series, the characters have the ability to break the fourth wall. However, the characters dislike it when someone breaks the fourth wall as doing it too much will make them forget the plot going on at the moment. Whenever the fourth wall is broken by someone, a character nearby will call the character who did it a "Wall breaker". In Season 12, after Psycho Kirby threw a bloody butcher knife at a fourth wall breaker, whenever someone broke the fourth wall, a bloody butcher knife will be thrown at the person, forcing them to duck or they'll die. However, this stopped in Season 13 due to "fan complaints". In Season 14, it seems breaking the fourth wall is tolerated now, as the plot goes along with occasional fourth wall breaking. However, the term "Wall breaker" is still used, most likely as a joke. Trivia *This series is not real, but the characters are from real series. *Every season since Season 4 been more serious than Seasons 1-3. *The minor characters of the series have been getting more focus since Season 4 onward. *Season 4 is the only season that the Xavier Institute didn't appear in. *In Season 5, there is an error with Ren's teammates' Bakumeters. When they summon Battle Gear, it looks the way it usually looks, but when they use ability cards, it has its Mechtanium Surge design and it summons the abilities, which is impossible as their Bakumeters are part of their disguise. *Shun Kazami made a cameo appearance in Season 5 when Goku, Kirby, and Ness teleport to Bayview to head to the portal to Neathia. Since Shun was in his Mechtanium Surge outfit and he had Taylean, Super Smash Bros. Crossover takes place during the events of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Shun makes another cameo in Season 8, helping the heroes. *In Season 5, a tournament began called the Smash World Tourney, however, it has not been seen in Season 6. However, it is still going on, the heroes have just been competing offscreen. It is the main focus of Season 9. *Seasons 7 and 8 are the first seasons that Fabia appeared at the beginning. *Season 7 features the return of many things, such as the Zombie virus, Psycho Kirby, and the Beam Sword. *Season 8 is the first season to use texture hacks. (Zombie Zelda is Zelda covered in blood, Xaos is a darker color of Ganondorf, and Team Shadow have the same colors as Shadow even has her hair down) *Seasons 5, 8, and 9 are the only seasons that a Neathian other than Fabia has appeared. *Seasons 8, 9, 10, and 11 are the only seasons not to revolve around the possible apocalypse or have Sasuke as an antagonist. *Seasons 9-11 are the only seasons that Mecha Sonic isn't an antagonist. *Season 8 is the only season that Mecha Sonic didn't appear in. *Season 13 is the only season where Fabia, Zombie Spider-Man, Psycho Kirby, Pichu, and Samus are antagonists. *Seasons 10 and 14 are the only season where the final antagonists are females. *Season 11 is the first season where a captured character fights against a antagonist. *Season 13 is easily the darkest season, as a majority of the central cast have been killed. Season 14 is the second darkest, as a small amount of the main cast has been killed. *Season 11 indirectly makes a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time, as the 3 main Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists appear together. *Season 14 has had the most instances of breaking the fourth wall. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:External Links